


reassurances

by AmorLorna93



Series: watermelon sugar [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute Ending, Kakashi hates being ill, M/M, Naruto is a Good Boyfriend, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorLorna93/pseuds/AmorLorna93
Summary: Kakashi is a stubborn arse when he's ill.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: watermelon sugar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	reassurances

The next morning saw Naruto be woken, once again, by a stumbling and just all round noisy Kakashi.

He must have gone into a deeper sleep than he thought for the last hour or so, because he had been awake at dawn earlier and had no idea that the stubborn ass had gotten himself out of bed.

Naruto fought the urge to roll his eyes because this was the routine every time Kakashi got ill. Even if they those times were few and far between, they still happened, and it was always the same.

He got himself and stretched briefly before walking up to Kakashi and stopping him in his mission to get dressed, and a mission it was.

Naruto had to fight the urge to laugh at the predicament his lover had gotten himself into.

His hair was still askew and matted in places from where he had been rolling around in bed sweating up a storm from his cold, his eyes were red and puffy, his mask was falling off his nose, and from the sniffling sounds Kakashi was making Naruto it must be runny which couldn’t be comfortable.

That wasn’t the funny part though, because the sight of his lover’s obvious cold wouldn’t make him laugh.

No, it was the fact his shinobi blue shirt was clearly inside out and back to front, he had only one arm in because it seemed like he had given up his fight with the fabric, he had the trousers on, but as his lowered he noticed he had odd socks on, and the sandals were done up… Well, Naruto couldn’t even tell how Kakashi had managed to get it so wrong, but he did.

He just sighed gently and raised his brows, hands on hips, “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Kakashi’s mismatched eyes rolled, his head along with it because when Kakashi got ill, he got loopy. Like, _really_ , loopy, almost like a toddler and Naruto found it oddly endearing despite the man being in his thirties (actually that may have made it more endearing), “ _Work_ , obviously,” he huffed.

“Nice try, you’re ill, you’re staying home,” Naruto learned early on the easiest way to deal with a petulant Kakashi was to be to the point and almost forceful, Kakashi would generally give up fighting quite quickly from being so exhausted anyway.

Kakashi heaved a heavy sigh, “I’m not ill,” he said and promptly sneezed into his mask, his eyes watering.

Naruto just raised a brow, “Are you sure about that?” and instead of waiting for an answer, he just placed his hands firmly on the other man’s shoulders, guiding him towards the bed so he could sit. Mirroring how he undressed and helped him to bed the night before.

Kakashi went without much of a fight, clearly too exhausted to try and sat with a heavy plop onto the bed, making it bounce slightly as he did.

Of course, just because he was not actively fighting back didn’t mean he would stop grumbling under his breath in his mask about “pushy blondes” and never getting ill, it was absurd, just let him go to work already.

Naruto deftly ignored all the comments, concentrating on getting the stubborn man undressed, unmasked and back into bed.

When he was finally lying down on the pillows with the covers pulled up and over him, Naruto laid a hand on his shoulder, and looked him right in the eyes, his blue ones daring the other man to argue, “Stay, I’m getting you some meds and tissues, I’ll be back,” he said, a warning in his tone.

Kakashi just huffed again and rolled his eyes, before lying back in the pillows and pouting up to the ceiling.

Naruto couldn’t help the amused smile playing on his lips when he bent to give Kakashi a peck on his clammy forehead, before turning and leaving for the kitchen.

When he came back with a cold and flu medicinal tea, tissues, water and a protein bar on a tray, Kakashi was, thankfully still in bed, glaring pathetically up at the ceiling.

Naruto just shook his head, his expression fond as he walked over to place the tray on the bedside table next to Kakashi.

He then walked round the bed to sit comfortably next to Kakashi, one hand went to the arm nearest him, thumb stroking reassuringly, while the other went to his forehead, feeling the temperature-still hot- before it smoothed back the hair from his face, scratching the scalp lightly as he went.

As much as Kakashi tried to fight it, he eventually gave in closed his eyes, sighing softly and leaning into the touch. He could never resist a good head scratch/massage.

Naruto smiled as he watched his lover relax finally, “How are you feeling?” He asked softly.

A small frown appeared on Kakashi’s face, but he still kept his eyes shut, focusing on the touch he was receiving, “Frustrated,” he bit out.

Naruto huffed a laugh, “I know, but I mean- physically, how are you? How’s the cold feeling?”

Kakashi shrugged, “Shit, how you expect a cold to feel,” he stated.

Naruto sighed at Kakashi being difficult, but he understood. Although not implicitly, as Naruto didn’t get ill, but he had been bedridden from severe injuries enough times to empathise with that side of things.

After a few more minutes of tense silence, Naruto’s hand in Kakashi’s hair not having stopped, he spoke up again.

“You should be able to drink that tea now, Kashi, I’ll help you up,” he stated gently, removing his hand Kakashi’s hair, eliciting a whine of indignation from the other man, but he managed to coax him into a sitting position, rearranging the pillows around his back comfortably.

He got up and walked round to the bedside table on Kakashi’s right, sitting on the edge and passing the warm mug to him.

Kakashi took it, and then looked down into the mug, “Thank you,” and despite saying it in a small voice, he managed to put quite some weight in those two little words, that Naruto knew it was about more than just the tea.

Naruto stretched across the width of Kakashi’s body, placing his hand on the bed beside his left thigh and leant on it, tilting his head to try and catch his lover’s gaze.

“Hey,” he urged quietly, waiting for Kakashi to meet his eyes.

Upon realising he could end up waiting forever and a day for that to happen as Kakashi found his tea more interesting, he just continued, “Hey, talk to me,” he said, and then waited patiently for the other man to speak.

He watched as a frown appeared on his brow again, his lips pouting slightly, his eyes still bloodshot and watery, “Just- thank you, sorry for being such a jerk, when you’re just helping,” he said eventually, his voice hoarse from the cold, and small with a hint of embarrassment at his behaviour.

Naruto leaned forward, using the arm he was leaning on for leverage, his left hand coming up to nudge Kakashi’s chin, to get him to meet his eyes at last. When he did, Naruto’s hand slid up to settle at his cheek, his thumb stroking the defined but flushed cheekbone.

He smiled back at him, “You have nothing to apologise for, you’re sick, I understand, and you never have to thank me, I love you, and I want to look after you, okay?” he said, hoping he could get Kakashi out of this odd spiral he had gotten himself on.

It seemed to be another symptom of being ill for Kakashi. Not only did Kakashi hate being ill because of how it made him feel physically, but mentally, it was foreign to him to have to depend so fully on someone else. Despite them being together for over a year now, Kakashi still held himself back from leaning on Naruto for support when he needed it, so used to being the one leaned on, being the teacher or captain, and after having practically bringing himself up after his father died, he got used to not needing anyone to depend on, to lean on when he needed it most.

Naruto could tell it was getting slowly easier for Kakashi, but it was still a work in progress, especially when he was ill as that is when it seemed that Kakashi reverted nearly completely to who he was before being romantically involved with the blonde.

He seemed to visibly relax at those words, however, which Naruto was thankful for. The silver haired man wasn’t always so easily swayed, but he supposed the exhaustion from the cold was really getting to him.

He nodded slowly, turning his head more into Naruto’s hand, he placed a small kiss on his palm, his eyes closed briefly, “Okay… I am grateful for you though, you know?” he says softly, his mismatched eyes falling back to Naruto’s blue ones.

Naruto smiled again, “I do know, love, now drink your tea,”

And Kakashi complied.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's part two of the first fic in the series! Now, there won't always be multiple parts, but I felt like I needed to flesh it out a bit more. I couldn't resist writing an ill Kakashi that was actively participating in the story. And of course I got some fluffy feels in there haha. 
> 
> Your kudos and comments are the food that keep me thriving, thank you for the amazing response so far!


End file.
